


Letting You Know That I Am All In For This Relationship:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Second Chances: Steve & Lynn: New Beginnings: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Dancing, Dinner, Drinking, Eating, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, F/M, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Moving, Moving In Together, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Shopping, Showers, Surprises, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve surprises Lynn with a romantic dinner, & tells her something, that she had been waiting to hear for about a year, Will she love it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Please enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve surprises Lynn with a romantic dinner, & tells her something, that she had been waiting to hear for about a year, Will she love it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Please enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was busy in his kitchen, He was making a wonderful romantic dinner for his girlfriend, Lynn Downey, who he was dating over a year, & he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. He put in some peppers, & some spices, & did a taste test, making sure that it wasn't too hot. Also, He had put a copy of the house key in a small gift box, & had it wrapped up. The Five-O Commander was serious about the decision, while Lynn went out to have a fun day to herself.

 

Lynn was in such a great mood, cause life was treating her well, & she was happy with the relationship, that she had with Steve. She wanted to always be there for him, & not be pushy, when it comes to going to the next step, & she was sure that Steve will be ready, when he wants. **"I ** _am_** lucky to have this man in my life, I am not gonna be greedy about wanting more"** , she thought to herself, as she was continuing on with her errands. She found everything on her shopping list, that she needed, & was satisfied with the results of her trip. "I am gonna go home to my man", she thought again with a smile, & she got in her car, when she got to the parking lot, & drove back to Steve's house.

 

When Steve was done with the final details, He went to quickly shower, & changed, He made sure that the best wine was out, & chilled, while he sets the table, & make sure that he doesn't forget a thing, He wanted everything to go off without a hitch, & be perfect. He set the last prepared dish on the table, He went to the living room, & be ready, so he could greet Lynn, when she comes through the door properly. He calmed himself down in the process, & knew that she would say, "yes" to the question, that he is gonna ask her.

 

Lynn came home, & was surprised by the romantic gesture, She smiled, & asked, "What is all of this about ?", "I just wanted to something special for you, Babe, As a "thank you" for taking such good care of me these last couple of months", Steve said with a sparkling grin, & they shared a kiss, He took the bags from her, & said, "I will put these in the kitchen, You got time to shower up, I got one more surprise for you", She nodded, & stole one more kiss from him, & she went to shower, & change too. She can't wait to see the surprise that her man had for her.

 

When she came down, Steve wolf-whistled at her, & said, "Wow, You look absolutely beautiful", She smiled, & said, "You don't look so bad yourself, Commander", & he brought her over, pulled a chair for her, she sat down, & he pushed her in, & then he joined her, "This looks fabulous", she said, & they dug into the meal, After they had dessert, The Former Seal decided to make his move, & asked the important question on his mind, that he had all day.

 

"Lynn, I love you so fucking much, I am so grateful that you came into my life, Despite our disastrous first date, & you just made me happy again, & made me take a chance on love again, I am letting you know that, I am all in for this relationship" He handed her the box, & she opened it, & gasped, "Would you move in with me ?, I want you here every day, til we die, & leave this planet, what do you say ?", Lynn was emotional, cause she was definitely expecting this, "Yes, Steve, Yes, I will move in with you", They shared a kiss, & he asked, "Care to dance with me, Milady ?", She smiled, & said, "I would love to, Kind Sir", & they spent the entire time dancing, & kissing, celebrating taking the next step in their relationship.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
